Right Now
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Takes place during the end of the summer before S3 picks up. Sorry for the lack of a summary! My first Glee fic. Samcedes!


**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Glee fic and of course it's Samcedes because they are my #1 OTP from the show... I really hope you enjoy this tiny little story, constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Takes place the end of the summer before S3 begins...**

* * *

"I'm leaving."

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Confusion, hurt, and sadness stunned her into a brief silence. She stared up at his emerald green eyes that were filled with sorrow. She had come over to bring him and his family a pie that she and her mother had baked earlier. She expected to be invited inside to hang out and play with his brother and sister, or to watch a movie, but what she didn't expect was for the door to swing open before she could even knock and for her boyfriend to tell her that he was leaving.

She stood there staring at him blankly, the still warm pie suddenly burning her hands. "W-what?" she uttered out finally. "Where are you going?"

"Do you wanna come inside?" he blatantly ignored her question and stepped aside in the doorway, allowing her entry.

Once the door was closed behind them and the pie set on the counter of the motel's sad excuse of a kitchenette, she repeated her question. He ran his hands through his hair and let out an exhausted sigh.

"My dad got a job..." He winced at her squeal of excitement.

"Sam!" she exclaimed as a huge smile lit up her face. "That's amazing!" When she noticed downcast eyes and his defeated shoulders, the excitement was replaced with concern. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand in hers. "Sam?"

He lifted his eyes and squeezed her tiny hand in his large one. "It's in Kentucky."

She didn't mean to gasp, but the words he spoke were like a sucker punch to her gut. His eyes were boring into hers, trying to gauge her reaction. "Oh."

"Oh?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

"Oh," she repeated. "Yay...?"

He let out a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a laugh. "Yeah, oh yay," he said sarcastically. "We get to move... again."

He released her hand and stalked over to the couch that doubled as the pull out bed he was currently sharing with Stacie and Stevie. She silently followed, taking in her surroundings. The room was quiet save for the shitty TV in corner that was playing some game show. There were cardboard boxes and three suitcases laid out on the floor, filled with clothes and miscellaneous household items.

"Where is your family?" she questioned as she sat down next to him on the rock hard bed.

"The park," he replied.

He didn't look like he wanted to delve further into an explanation and she didn't pry. She just nodded and clasped her hands together tightly on her lap. "When do you leave?" She kept her eyes on her shoes and when he didn't answer right away her heart beat rapidly increased in nervous anticipation.

"Tomorrow morning," he whispered.

They sat in silence, the words echoing in both of their heads. She felt torn. On one hand, she was happy for their family being provided the opportunity to get back on their feet again, but on the other hands, the selfish hand, the past two months she and Sam spent together attached at the hip would come to an abrupt end, and she wasn't ready to face that. With a quick glance at his face and the expression he held there, Mercedes knew that he wasn't ready for it either.

They had grown so close since coming back from New York. They spent almost every day at the lake, relaxing in the sun, playing in the water, sharing food from their picnic basket. Rainy days were spent in her basement watching movies and making out while her parents were at work, or they would take Stacie and Stevie to the museum. School was starting in thee weeks and they had decided to keep their relationship a secret for the sake of their poisonous relationship obsessed Glee club friends.

Now, it was all over. Her first boyfriend was leaving her. Literally.

She didn't know what to do. It was way too soon to say "I love you", even though she knew that's exactly how she felt. She'd seen enough romantic comedies to know that saying I love you too early was a horrible thing to do and usually led to a breakup. But wasn't that what this was? Weren't they breaking up? He was moving four hours away. She didn't expect him to keep up with a long distance relationship, nor did she expect it of herself. They were sixteen and this was a summer romance, a fling. At least, that's what she decided she was going to keep telling herself.

Glancing at him again, she bit her lip and threw an idea around in her head before thinking ' _fuck it_ '. She stood from the bed and moved in front of him, waiting until he raised curious eyes before she raised one knee and set it on the outside of his hip, doing the same with the other so she was straddling him. They'd been in this position many times before while sharing passionate kisses, but today was different. She snaked her arms around his broad shoulders as his hugged her waist. She placed a lingering kiss to his temple, breathing in the scent of his manly shampoo.

She pulled back for a moment to gaze at him. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the emotions reflecting in his eyes. She knew then that he felt the same way she did, which simultaneously scared her and gave her a sense of relief. With a slight shake of her head, she pleaded with her eyes for him not to speak. A look of understanding crossed his features before he leaned forward and connected their lips. It was soft, tentative, but filled with feeling and a hint of sorrow. He tightened his grip around her, squeezing his eyes shut as if to imprint this moment on his mind forever. He never wanted to let go of her.

She was the first to pull back from the kiss, but she couldn't look at him, afraid of breaking down completely. She had to be strong for him, for both of them. She was determined to keep it together in front of him. She would not let him see her as weak as she felt at that moment. She kissed her way across his jaw and down the side of his neck before nuzzling her nose into her favorite spot where his neck and shoulder meet. He turned his head and kissed her hair a few times, his hand smoothing over the expanse of her back. He dropped his head and breathed in deeply, taking in her perfect scent of lavender and something that was purely Mercedes.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but they only parted when his phone began to vibrate next to them. She moved to get off of him, but his firm grip kept her in place. She settled for raising her head and leaning back to watch as he talked to his mom on the phone. After ending the call, she was surprised, but not at all displeased when he pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth when his tongue traced her bottom lip and moaned when their tongues wrestled.

"They're on their way home," he mumbled against her lips. He nipped her swollen top lip and then soothed it quickly with his tongue.

She ran her fingers through his blonde locks, tugging gently so his head tilted back and she probed his mouth this time, tracing every inch of him. When air became an issue, they parted, slowing their kisses down to soft pecks and tiny bites.

They didn't say goodbye. She hugged him once more outside the motel and told him to call her when he arrived in Kentucky. The words they wanted to utter hung in the air, but were never said. She looked in her rear view mirror as she drove away, praying that the blurry image of him waving at her in the distance would not be the last time she would set her eyes on him.

* * *

 **A/N: So? Bad? Good? Awful? Anything? I'm nervous. And sorry for the abrupt ending... I didn't want to carry on and on, so I just opted for a quick out. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
